NiDe: The Attempt
by TriatheFFwriter
Summary: A birthday request for "Sweetcheeks" for her sweeeeet sixteen. :D NiDe, of course, with nicknames in use. A bit of a fluffernutter, and in terms of pairings, this is something I most definitely ship. :D Cause I can. ;D


"Over here! They're coming at all angles!"

"Da, I know. I have two eyes, Tank." Niki quickly reloaded his 12 Calibur.

"Then help me, would you?!"

"Calm yourself. Please." Nikolai went ahead, took out his knife and stabbed the zombies trying to surround his little American friend. Every stab was more thorough than the last.

Then, things turned a bit more serious.

He turned to face him, with fresh blood stained on his clothes and his usual stern expression, but it had a different look to it.

"Thanks." Tank sighed.

"...Anytime." Niki quickly turned away, slightly red & trying to hide away his face.

"Are...you okay?" Tank continued to look at him as he tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"Y-Yeah... Just tired I guess, do not worry yourself." Niki couldn't help but feel happy, knowing that his little "friend" had actually cared to ask. Tank, on the other hand, felt something was still amiss.

"Are you sure? Cause you seem a bit...odd." Tank looked at him closely as he tried to explain what was on his mind.

"Actually.. Tank, I have question for you." Niki just stood in front of Tank, surrounded by dead zombies and blood in almost every crevice of the floor. Though, when he looked up, he could barely keep himself away from Dempsey any longer.

"Wh-What is it th-then?" Tank started to sense the energy in the room, noticing how suddenly & quickly the awkwardness crept in the area around them.

"Well..." Nikolai slowly walked towards Dempsey, trapping him against the wall, his hands on either side of him.

"W-What are y-you doing..?" Tanks voice began to quiver.

"You know exactly what I want, да?" Niki closed in on Tank in their corner.

"N-No, I-I don't.." Tank looked down and tried to hide the fact that he was blushing so hard.

Niki, as unusual as he was, liked where this was going.

He took his chin in his hand and pulled it up to face his dark eyes. The innocence suddenly fled from his light blue eyes. He bent in and whispered to his fearful friend.

"Do not try to run. You won't be helping yourself." His dark smile grew more as sadistic thoughts crossed with every passing second.

"Nikolai, I swear to god, y-you better not try anything-"

Without wasting even a moment more, Niki pressed his lips against the other mans will, holding up his hands in an attempt to make him defenseless. He pulled back and grinned.

"You are powerless over me, submit to me now & I'll be gentle later~" His voice sent shivers down Dempsey's body. He wasn't going to give up that easily though.

"Get off of me. R-Right now." Dempsey was not amused by his bullshit.

"Or what? You'll try to hurt me? As if you could." Niki was starting to get a bit frustrated at how Dempsey tried to escape.

"Try to run, but know that I can give pain as much I can give pleasure." Nikolai was very serious, too, but in all the wrong ways. He restrained Dempsey's hands tighter, causing him to twitch in pain.

"Don't f-fucking touch me, you s-scum son of a b-bitch.." He couldn't help but feel like he just shouldn't give in like that..

"I can just tell that this will be fun.." He slid his hand up his little American friends shirt, feeling up from his muscles up to his collar bone.

"Sh-Shit.." Dempsey started to feel a bit more tensed up.

Nikolai's hand then slid back out from under his shirt, down his pants, then past his waistline.

"St-Stop that, y-you jackass!" Dempsey tried to struggle and get out from under him, only to fail miserably.

"Do not fight me, my little American~" He pressed his lips onto Dempsey's neck, pulling him into his close embrace with the other arm.

"A-Ahh... G-Get off of me..!" Dempsey tried to break his hand free from Niki's tight grip.

His lips lifted suddenly from Dempsey's neck and his eyes stared down at him.

"Very persistent, aren't you~?" Nikolai giggled and smiled in amusement.

"Look, I'm not into this weird gay stuff, alright? J-Just let me g-go.." He responded quietly and looked away, in irritation & anguish. Though, it was hard for him to hide the fact that his face had a certain scarlet tinge to it...

"Mm. I could. Or.." Niki disregarded that last statement and took it as a sign of submission.

He pulled himself back and felt around in his coat for a small, metallic flask. Niki took the cap off and took a large swig from it. He closed the flask and placed it back in his coat pocket.

"...I can keep going." His eyes seemed a little bit more determined than before.

"E-Eh..." Dempsey was very astonished by that attitude of his, knowing that this isn't something he'd commonly do.

"I know what I want and trust me when I say.." Nikolai's fingers brushed against his cheek as he slowly bent towards his face and stopped, feeling the heat radiating from Dempsey's cheeks.

"..I always get what I desire." He licked Dempsey's lips, slowly tempting his lips with his tongue while still stroking his cheek lightly.

"A-Ahh.." Dempsey didn't even realize that his hands were free the entire time, until his arms wrapped around his neck.

Niki's tongue roughly slid past his lips, while his hands slowly made it past his shirt. His hands trailed down to his waistline, slowly running his fingers in front of his underwear.

"N-Nn.." Dempsey knew fighting it would not do him any good. He started to feel himself get a bit warm in a certain place on his body...

"A lot more fun when you quit rejecting it, huh~?" Niki smiled and gripped his special spot.

Dempsey let a small moan leave his mouth and dug his nails into his neck, pulling him closer to his wanting body.

Instead of being the way he was before, this time, it seemed he was very much enjoying himself.

Niki didn't want to have it any other way.

Dempsey forced his lips onto Niki's and moved his hands down his side and surprised him absolutely.

"Ah.. D-Dempsey.." He called out softly.

"I couldn't be happier that...you are in my life.." Niki pulled away from their kiss and pressed his forehead against Dempsey's.

"You're...too cute.." He replied, with a little blush and smile.

3


End file.
